


Разве я могу полюбить другую?

by Alexandra_Pest



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Non-reciprocal feelings, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Pest/pseuds/Alexandra_Pest
Summary: Как-то Нино сказал, что я влюблён в неё. На мой логичный вопрос «почему» он лишь пожал плечами и сказал:— Чувак, это очевидно. Ты постоянно спрашиваешь о ней, заступаешься за неё и интересуешься её мнением. Это и называется влюблённость.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	Разве я могу полюбить другую?

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается человеку, который когда-то написал, что Адриан боится полюбить Маринетт. Это твой фанфик.

Я жил в клетке. Вот так вот просто. Без лишних чувств и эмоций. Как меня хотел бы видеть мой отец…

Однажды над нашей семьёй сгустилась тьма. Тогда я не видел этого и не мог почувствовать, да и сейчас не уверен, что осознаю это так, как надо… Моя мама умерла. Вот так вот просто. Взяла и покинула нас.

А отец… а что с ним? Ушёл в себя, перестал выходить из дома. Только и мог делать, что сидеть и придумывать новую коллекцию, а потом часами злиться и крушить всё вокруг из-за того, что у него что-то не получалось. Вот так вот просто. Конечно, он просто срывался, не мог простить себя, но и меня тоже…

Он перестал есть со мной за общим столом, играть на фортепиано вместе, как было раньше, интересоваться моей жизнью, да просто говорить по-душам, как может только отец со своим сыном. Впрочем, зачем этому уделять столько времени, если можно запретить ходить мне в школу, заводить друзей и видеть живой мир. Он сам запер меня в эту выдуманную клетку. Вот так вот просто. Без лишних чувств и эмоций. Он думал, что спасает меня этим, что так будет лучше для всех, но ошибался.

И единственным моим лучом света в этой тьме были японские мультики — аниме. Я смотрел на них сквозь перила своей темницы. Наблюдал и учился, как мне тогда казалось, реальной жизни. Я был счастлив. Вымученно, но счастлив. Я не видел больше ничего. Репетиторы, бесконечные уроки и, наконец, моё небольшое спасение. Глоток воздуха, который так необходим.

Но чем больше я просто смотрел и наблюдал, тем больше кислорода мне требовалось. Мне было уже мало этого крошечного луча света, я хотел выкарабкаться отсюда. Сбежать, расправить крылья и, наконец, почувствовать себя живым. По-настоящему счастливым обычным подростком, думающим о первой любви, о том, что надеть сегодня в школу, чтобы понравиться окружающим, гулять с друзьями; грустить, когда мне больно, улыбаться, когда хорошо. Да, вот такие банальности живо трепетали мою израненную вечным заточением душу.

И я сбежал. Я пошёл в школу несмотря на все запреты. Но меня увезли обратно. Я почти добрался до места, но отвлекся, чтобы помочь бедному дедушке, который не мог встать. А потом мне перегородили путь… Вот так вот просто. Но я не жалею об этом, ведь поступил правильно. Так бы поступил и герой аниме, да?

Я знал, что меня за это ждёт. Отец накажет меня. Хотя, куда ещё больше? Но кое-что изменилось. Появилась она. Эта прекрасная девушка, которая протянула мне свою тонкую кисть, спрятанную в красный латексный костюм в чёрный горошек. Она открыла и сломала мою клетку. Вот так вот просто…

Моя леди. ЛедиБаг. Она спасла меня! Показала другую сторону этой жизни, полную эмоций и приключений. Она восхитительна! Я полюбил её сразу, и никто другой мне не нужен.

И я сбежал в школу снова. Сделал так, как поступила бы она: уверенная в себе, сильная божья коровка.

Казалось бы, прошёл всего лишь год, но как всё поменялось! Вот моя давняя подруга Хлоя. Но почему-то она делает и говорит одни лишь гадости. Но я знаю, что на самом деле она неплохая. Просто нам обоим тяжело. Я попытался исправить её действия, но в итоге сам угодил в историю. Хех, как странно. Наверное, только я так могу.

Что ж, девушка, которой я попытался помочь, не стала меня слушать. Надо будет позже попробовать снова. На вид она довольно милая, возможно, просто рассержена сейчас. Интересно, а кто она? Может, мы станем хорошими друзьями в будущем?

Кто бы мог подумать, но это действительно оказалось так. Её звали Маринетт, она была дочерью местного пекаря. Но кроме семейного дела прекрасно шила и занималась рукоделием. Она неуклюжа, но у неё прекрасный характер. Она невероятно добрая, готовая всегда помочь всем вокруг, она смелая и не боится посмеяться над собой и своими ошибками, она никогда не сдаётся. За это я однажды даже назвал её ЛедиБаг нашего класса и поцеловал в щёку.

Как-то Нино сказал, что я влюблён в неё. На мой логичный вопрос «почему» он лишь пожал плечами и сказал:

— Чувак, это очевидно. Ты постоянно спрашиваешь о ней, заступаешься за неё и интересуешься её мнением. Это и называется влюблённость!

Но разве это правда? Нет, нет, я люблю ЛедиБаг и никого другого! Да, они похожи, да мне нравится Маринетт, но лишь как друг. А моя леди спасла меня, высвободила из плена. Она героиня! Так и должно было быть, так говорят мне аниме. Разве я могу полюбить другую?..


End file.
